


Someday At Last

by Jessie2126



Series: Madney Prompts, 1 Shots, and Drabbles. [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie2126/pseuds/Jessie2126
Summary: This one takes place right at the end of Maddie’s pregnancy. At this point, her and Chimney are officially married.The original prompt was:“OH MY GOD I’M GOING INTO LABOR. WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Madney Prompts, 1 Shots, and Drabbles. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760506
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Someday At Last

It came at 2 A.M. A sharp tense stabbing pain. She supposed she knew it was coming. At that point, she was 39 weeks, due at any day, but she was still startled all the same. She had lost her first baby at twenty weeks, and had no idea what to expect with this one. Everyone had been nothing but supportive, but she was still terrified. The minute she felt that first clenching sensation, she sat up, heart pounding. She eyed Chim sleeping beside her. She wasn’t sure if she should wake him up. He had just come home from a 24-hour shift and had been absolutely exhausted. This was the earliest stage of labor, and from what she had read, contractions were expected to be mild and far between. But she knew the man beside her better than she knew anyone else in the world, and she knew that he would want to be fully awake for every second of the process. She lightly shook his shoulder.

“Chim? Wake up.”

He sat up, eying her sleepily.

“Mads? What’s going on?”

“Oh my god, I’m going into labor, what do we do now?!!!!!!!? She had no idea why she sounded so hysterical. She supposed it was because she had finally said it out loud, which made it all the more real.

His face immediately went from tired to concerned. But when he spoke, his voice was 100% calm. “Okay, first, your going to take some nice slow deep breaths. You are going to be just fine, I’m right here, just breathe.” As he spoke, he rapped an arm around her back.

She loved his voice. It was nothing like Doug’s, which was hard and tense. He rarely raised it, and when he did, it was only in extremely rare and intense circumstances. It was quiet, controlled, and very comforting. As her breathing evened out, he quickly switched into paramedic mode.

“Okay, so how are you feeling? How many contractions have you have so far? What can I do to help? Do you think we need to go to the hospital?”

She couldn’t stop herself from smiling. “Chim, I love you, but you really can get frazzled sometimes.” As annoying as his rambling could be, she couldn’t help but love it. He knew exactly how to get her to smile even in such difficult situations. It’s what made him so good at his job, and it’s what made her love him so much. “I’m fine, I promise. Only 1, I wanted to wake you as soon as I felt something. No, no hospital yet. I’m only in the first stage, and they said it could take hours, so, no rush at all. And honestly, I don’t even know at this point.”

He smiled at her. “Oh, okay, sorry, just a little nervous. Thanks for waking me up right away. I’m just going to grab my phone to text Bobby, let him know that I probably won’t be in for the next few days. I’ll also grab the stop watch. Stay put, be right back.”

She giggled. “Come on, in my condition, you could come back and forth 5 times before I made it to the door.”

“Yeah right, I know I’m usually organized, but with everything going on, I don’t even remember where the stopwatch is. Let me know if you need anything else.”

Just as he was about to open the door, she stopped him. “Chim, Wait.”

He turned back to her, slight frown on his face. “Mads, what’s up?”

She spoke haltingly. “Can you, when you text Bobby, could you tell him to keep it under wraps? We can tell everyone once we’re on our way to the hospital. If we tell everyone now, with in the next 10 minutes we’ll have at least 3 people at our door, bringing us food, offering us rides, demanding our company. This is our first baby, and this first stage is expected to last hours. I’d love it if it was just the two of us for the moment.” Immediately after she said it, she felt guilty. Her brother and her friends deserved to know. She immediately backtracked, trying to rectify the situation. “You know what, I’m sorry, never mind, tell them, it’s fine. I was just over reacting.”

As she spoke, Chim could feel his heart break. He hated what Doug had done to her. Hated how much he had made her doubt herself. Hated how afraid she was to speak her mind because of what he did when she tried to in the past, the way he broke her down, piece by piece. He lightly patted back over to the bed, sat beside her, and lifted her chin so she could look him in the eye. “Maddie, listen to me. I love you so much. Nothing you say is ever going to change that. I know I tell you this all the time, but you can tell me anything at any time, and I will always be here for you. Of course, I can tell Bobby to keep it under wraps. We’ll tell the others as soon as your ready.” He paused before adding. “As long as we don’t wait too long. They might disown us if they find out to late.”

Her lips turned up slightly as she gazes at him. “Thank you, that means a lot. I hate how much I’m doubting myself right now. Like? Shouldn’t I be better at this, less scared?”

“No, Maddie, I will never stop telling you this, you never, ever, need to validate yourself to me. I’m always willing to listen. Your opinion matters to me more than you’ll ever know. Your about to give birth, none of this is supposed to make sense. Promise, you, are, just, fine.”

She nodded. “Okay, got it.”

“I know you’re still scared an anxious, but we’re going to get through this together. Now, I’m going to grab that stop watch before another contraction hits. Hang tight.”

She gives a tiny smile as she watches him head out. He really is amazing, kind, patient, caring, an a million more things. She loves how he makes her feel, and she wonders if she truly does deserve him. She’s lost in thought when he comes back a few minutes later. He gently lies down next to her, and slowly grabs her hand. When he speaks, its one of the softest tones she’s ever heard.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good, fine, safe.”

“Any more contractions?”

“Nope, not yet. It’s 2:30 in the morning, and this could take a while. Do you mind if we just cuddle?”

Instead of answering, he raps an arm around her and feels her head drop onto his chest. He slowly runs his fingers through her hair as he watches her. He loves her, loves her more than he has ever loved anyone else. He wants to make her feel safe a comforted. He hopes she knows that.

As she listens to the sound of Chim’s heartbeat, Maddie slowly feels herself relax. He has always had that effect on her. He makes her feel safe in a way she never thought would be possible again. But he does so much more, listens, helps, understands. She really appreciates that. As he runs his fingers through her hair, she can’t help but ask. “Do you think we’ll be good at this?”

“Nope, not at all. We’ll probably do everything wrong at first, and have tons of sleepless nights, and definitely argue many times. But I think that’s the same with any set of new parents.”

“Do you think we’ll make it through?”

“Maddie,” he says as he slowly uses his other hand to rub small circles on her stomach. “In the past 3 years, I’ve gotten a piece of rebar through my scull and survived. I’ve been stabbed by your ex. You were kidnapped and had to fight for your life, and you made it out alive. You were held hostage, and figured out not only how to save yourself, but an entire dispatch center. If we can get through all that, we can definitely get through raising one little human.”

“Good point. I’m really excited. I can’t believe this is finally happening.”

“Me either, you’re going to be an amazing mom.”

“And you’ll be an amazing dad. Joy will be really lucky to have us.” While they hadn’t come up with a first name yet, they both agreed on Joy for a middle name, as soon as they found out that they were having a girl. That’s what she had given them, joy.

“She will, but I’m kind of worried,” he said with a smile. “I mean, between the 2 of us and Buck, the odds of her having an injury free childhood are pretty slim.”

“I know, we definitely need to.” Her voice trailed off as her stomach tensed up.

Chim felt it and glanced at the stop watch as he spoke. “Hey, Maddie, you’re just fine, I got you. Just take some nice slow deep breaths, just like we were taught in class. That’s great, you are doing excellent.” Once it passes, he looks at the watch. “Less than a minute, not bad at all. How do you feel?”

“Okay, I think, it didn’t hurt that much. I wonder if that’s how they trick you, start small and then gradually get worse and worse.”

“I think your probably right. I don’t think I could ever get through it.”

“Chim, when will you learn to give yourself more credit,” she says half annoyed half amused. “If you can survive a pole through your scull and 3 stab wounds, labor should be no big deal.”

He shrugs. “Thanks, Mads, but I’ll stick with providing moral support.”

“Which you did a great job of by the way. Keep that tone and she’ll be out in no time.”

“He laughs, you got it. Oh, and Bobby texted me back. He said no problem, and to let him no if we needed anything.”

“Noted, but we’ve got everything right?”

“Yep, nursery is painted, crib is set up, changing table is in 1 piece and fully stocked, clothing is purchased, I even already installed the car seat. I’d say we’re about as prepared as we’re ever going to be.”

“Great, you really are amazing, you know that?”

“So are you. Madeline Han, I love you so much.”

She raps him in a tight hug. “I love you so much as well. I’m so glad we found each other.”

“I know, hard to believe some day is now today.”

“Yeah,” She’s just about to continue before another contraction hits. Once he’s done talking her through it, she straightens up. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to fall asleep. I think I’m going to try and take a shower. I’ve heard that that can help induce labor.”

“Sure, whatever works right? Do you need any help?”

“Don’t think so.”

I’m coming with you anyway.”

She can’t help but smile as he helps her up and they head into the bathroom. “I knew you’d say that.” He watches her as she undresses and carefully helps her navigate the lip of the shower. It’s interesting, even though these small gestures are one’s he’s done a thousand times before, each one still fills her with as much joy as the last.

Once she’s safely settled in, he smiles at her. “I’ll be right outside.”

She grins back. “Great.” She gives him a long kiss before he heads out. The shower is just what she needs in the moment. It must have worked because the minute Chim helps her step out on to the bath mat, she feels a rushing sensation between her legs. Looking down she spots a pool of water. This time her tone is giddy, excited, overjoyed. “Chim, look.”

He takes one look at the puddle and gazes up at her with the biggest smile she has ever seen. “Alrighty, let’s do this. Let me grab you some clothes and I’ll go load up the car. How are you feeling? Any pain at all?”

“Nope, mostly lots of excitement. Oh, and remember to pack extra plastic bags.”

“What do you mean.”

“Chim, I know how you respond to stress, and giving birth is one of the most stressful situations a person can be in. I love you, but you remember what happened at the ultrasound right?”

“That’s different, I was looking at the first ever picture of our unborn daughter. How was I supposed to react?”

“Not by tossing your cookies into the nearest trash can. The Dr. said he had never seen anyone so anxious.”

“You just don’t have any faith in me, do you?”

“Not where your stomach is concerned. Let’s try not to make this hospital visit end with having all 3 of us as patients. Just get the bags.”

Of course, he does. The next few minutes are absolute chaos. Frantically double checking that they’ve got everything, making sure Maddie has exactly what she’ll need, sending a 2-word group text to the team, SHE’S COMING!!!!!! Once he helps her into the passenger seat, he kisses her and then pulls back. “We’re having a baby.”

Her expression is just as loving, warm, and excited as she responds. “Let’s have a baby.”


End file.
